That Summer
by wowcute
Summary: "What happened to you over the summer?" "Nothing, I promise." "You can't lie to me, I know you too well." Jily fanfiction. A bit of an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily Evans**

His mouth was on hers and she could barely breathe, her hands were caught in his hair and he held her waist. Lily Evans was happier than she had ever been because she finally felt like she belonged. She belonged with him. But that wasn't for a while, she would have to be unhappy for a long time before she could ever have him; James Potter.

The summer had changed Lily. She would not notice because the change had been gradual, her personality went from fiery to subdued. That was a reason for why she ended up with him. He changed, but so did she.

Lily arrived at King's Cross station and while she felt the typical surge of happiness, it wasn't as bright. She didn't run to her friends or to the prefects compartment, she was head girl, but instead she watched. She watched wizards and witches saying goodbye to their children and making them promise to write. She watched how normal it was to them.

She blinked to shake herself out of whatever mood this was, forgetting that this was what she had been like for the entire summer. Lily sighed and finally decided to go into the prefects compartment because as horrible as this mood was she still wanted to make it to Hogwarts.

She passed many familiar faces, but didn't stop to say hello. She didn't want to and that was unfamiliar to her.

"Hello Lily," It was Remus Lupin who addressed her when she entered the prefects compartment.

"Hello." Normally she would have asked about his summer, but this time she didn't care.

"How was your summer?" The new voice belonged to James Potter, the boy whom Lily had hated for the past six years.

"Good." She replied and he looked taken aback, she had never been this decent to him. Lily sat down quietly next to Remus who glanced curiously at her. "Yours?" She added to fill the silence.

"Mine? It was great, Dumbledore made me head boy. He's really off his rocker. It's no surprise that you're head girl, though." James grinned at her, though he still looked apprehensive.

"Oh," Was what tumbled from her mouth. James seemed shocked, he had expected more of a reaction.

The prefects filed in and Lily took a deep breath before explaining to them their duties and all the information they would need to know. James jumped in every now and again, but he wasn't very experienced and decided to leave most of the talking to Lily. Remus was watching her the entire time with a crease between his eyebrows. Her green eyes remained downcast for the whole speech and she stumbled over a few words without correcting them, it was very un-Lily-like.

No one knew what had happened to Lily Evans over the summer, but it was a topic of gossip for most of the train ride. Lily began hearing things such as her nonexistent boyfriend had broken up with her and that she had decided to join Voldemort. The last one was particularly strange to her because she was a muggleborn and Voldemort's agenda was to, well, rid the world of people like her.

Hogwarts was supposed to be home, but it rarely felt like one since Voldemort began his rise to power.

Remus was next to her in the next instant and he was guiding her away from the harsh words of the other students. "Lily are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, careful not to lie to him.

"Lily you're acting different." Lily bit the inside of her lip and was saved from answering when Alice pushed past a group of second years to approach Lily.

"Lily!" Alice shouted. Avoiding Remus's piercing gaze, Lily turned to the approaching brunette. "I've missed you!" Alice wrapped her arms around Lily.

After a long conversation with Alice where Lily tried her best to sound happy Alice finally retreated into her compartment. Lily watched her go, nervous of what Remus would say.

"I'm fine." She said to him and ran through the train. Her hands shook and she knew she was anything but fine. She felt sick and scared on top of the overwhelming sadness that cut through her like knives.

Her red hair fell into her eyes as she found an empty compartment and allowed herself to cry once she charmed the doors to lock. She knew she should be making the most of her last year at Hogwarts, but it was so hard when she was an emotional wreck. After a while the train stopped and she pried herself from the seat. She knew what had to be done and she knew it would have to happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this happened. I'm really liking writing full length fanfics, tell me what you think**

**James Potter**

Lily was different. James Potter watched her from his seat at Gryffindor table. She sat next to Hestia Jones and Alice Prewett, like she did every year, but she seemed quiet and just overall sad. Her shoulders hunched as if she was carrying an invisible weight and her green eyes didn't sparkle when she spoke.

"Moony?" Remus glanced up at the mention of his nickname. "Is something wrong with Evans?"

"Yes, but she's profusely denying it." Remus shrugged, but there was a concerned furrow to his brows.

"Don't worry about it Prongs." Sirius Black threw an arm over James's shoulder. "You'll go back to asking Evans out any day now." Peter laughed at Sirius's terrible joke like he always did.

"Yeah, she'll be better in no time." Peter reasoned.

"I guess," The sorting was over and James couldn't help but watch Lily pick at her food and stare at the floor.

He wanted to approach her, but he didn't want to seem too forward when they were finally making progress. They would be sharing a common room without the other Gryffindors and it would be nice to finally be able to have a civil conversation with Lily.

"Mate, you've been staring at Evans for the entire feast." Sirius told James after a few moments. "She'll be fine, just give her time." James turned away from Lily when she began tapping her foot nervously.

Then the marauders began discussing a new prank and it made James forget Lily for the time being.

"First years, follow your prefects to your common rooms." Dumbledore said and the great hall cleared quickly.

After saying goodnight to the other marauders, James made his way to the head dormitory. It was hidden behind a statue and he wracked his brain for a few moments to remember the password.

"Boomslang," He finally said and the statue moved away. The dormitory was empty. He wondered where Lily had gone and decided to check the marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He tapped the parchment with his wand and the castle appeared. He searched for the dot labeled Lily Evans and found her pacing outside of Dumbledore's office. "What the hell is she doing?" He prodded the map again, "mischief managed." The words fell away and he left the common room with his invisibility cloak draped over his form.

She was still pacing when he found her. Her hands were stuck in that red hair of hers as she mumbled "chocolate frogs." Lily entered Dumbledore's office with the invisible James behind her.

"It's a pleasure seeing you Miss Evans." Dumbledore said when she seated herself at his desk.

Lily stared at her hands for a few moments before placing her head girl badge on the desk. "I don't want to be head girl." James's eyes widened.

Something was seriously wrong with Lily Evans. This has been her dream since she found out what a head girl was.

James had missed Dumbledore's response because now Lily was crying. "Please, don't make me do this. I can't handle it. Please Professor, you know what happened over the summer." The summer? She had said her summer went well. "I can't- I can barely handle being a student, let alone a head girl."

"Miss Evans, if I had not thought you could handle being head girl then I would not have made you one." Lily was bent over in tears and James could barely handle seeing her like this.

"Please, please, at least think about making someone else head girl. I-I took it away from someone who actually deserved it and would be much better than me."

"I have already entertained the possibility, but there is no one more deserving than you." Understanding that Dumbledore would never change his mind, Lily scraped back her chair and started for the stairs. "Miss Evans, your badge."

She shook her head, but it came flying into her hand anyway and she continued her run down the stairs. Her hand brushed against James and Lily looked around with her clouded eyes before taking off down the hallway. He let out a breath when she was gone.

James heard a chuckle from Dumbledore's office. "Goodnight Mr. Potter." Without replying James took off after Lily.

Later that night when he was tossing and turning, he would find himself wondering what happened during the summer. What could be so horrendous that it could kill Lily Evans's soul?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily Evans**

Lily Evans woke up in an unfamiliar bed the next morning. With a quick look at her surroundings she realized she was in the head dorm. She got ready for the first day at Hogwarts and although it felt like she took hours it was much less.

Every movement felt heavy and forced. By the time she found James in the common room her legs were heavy and her eyelids drooped. She may have been tired and depressed, but she was still perceptive. She noticed the way that James was watching her, like she was going to break.

"I'm fine." Lily told him and walked to the door.

"Lily-" He grabbed her wrist, but she jerked away. "What happened this summer?"

A story made up of snippets of images filled her mind and tears welled in her eyes. "Nothing, I'm-"

"I heard you, you're fine." There was a hard edge to his voice, but she didn't care. Lily left with her head spinning, feeling more awake than ever.

If Potter could tell she was miserable than it must be apparent to everyone. She was due for patrol with him in a few nights, but that wasn't what was on her mind. She veered away from the great hall and ended up in the library, long before any students had shown up.

It was so quiet the only noise was the muffled pound of her shoes along the carpet and it calmed her frayed nerves slightly. The familiar scent of old parchment and settled dust filled her nose as she dropped to the nearest table.

She did not know why she came to the library. Maybe it was because she had spent almost every day of her Hogwarts experience there, but she thought it was more likely that she ached for silence. Her friends were lovely, but they were loud and she didn't think she was like them anymore.

She went to the great hall towards the end of breakfast because she realized she would need her times table. Remus was still watching her with that concerned look of his and it unnerved her. He was concerned, but really there was no reason for him to be. There was nothing he could do.

Professor McGonagall handed Lily the paper and she scanned it carelessly. She had potions first and she didn't have to try much for that class, Slughorn already fawned over her. Hestia waved her over, but Lily shook her head and started to potions early.

She placed her bag on the nearest available table which was quite easy considering she was the only one there. Slughorn had not arrived yet, he was in the great hall with the other Professors, so Lily sat quietly and arranged her things.

Once each quill was perfectly straight and a roll of parchment was spread out before her did people begin to fill the classroom. Alice dropped her things beside Lily.

"How was your summer?" Alice grinned. "I haven't had any time to talk to you, what with your new and fancy head dorm!"

Lily managed a weak smile, "My summer was great." It had been hell. "How was yours?"

Alice's eyes sparkled as she talked about her family and Frank Longbottom, whom she was madly in love with. Lily was happy for her friend, but her stomach still turned when she compared the quality of their breaks.

Finally, Slughorn cleared his throat. "You're all seventh years and that means newts. Therefore we will be focusing on more difficult potions." He began to explain the potion we would be working on and then assigned partners.

"...Jones and Prewett. Longbottom and McKinnon. Pettigrew and Potter. Evans and Snape. Black and Lupin..." He might have listed more names, but Lily didn't bother paying attention. She was partners with Severus. This day couldn't get worse.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Severus sit down and watch her. "Are you getting the ingredients or should I?" There was no bitter edge to her tone, only a monotonous drawl.

He looked at her for a long moment before replying. "I'll go." She flipped her book open to the wrong page.

"It's page 394." Severus took the book from her hands and turned it to the right page.

They worked in silence, but soon enough the potion was brewing and there was a dead silence.

Severus glanced at her. "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Nothing." She hadn't even chastised him for calling her by her first name. She diverted her eyes from the steaming potion and turned to look into his eyes. "I don't see why you care."

"Of course I-"

"Stir the potion counter clockwise three times." Lily told him. Severus sighed, but did as she said. Lily turned to look out the window, she really needed to get her life in order.

**A/N Do you like my pathetic attempt at an hp joke? I'm really disappointed in my skill set...**


	4. Chapter 4

**James Potter**

"Ow! Get off my foot Pads," James shrieked.

"Shut up they'll hear us." Remus whispered loudly.

"Sorry Jamesy." Sirius added. "How are you doing Wormy?" Peter, already having been transformed into a rat, squeaked in response.

The marauders moved under the cover of the dark hallways clumsily as their too large limbs tried to stay hidden under James's invisibility cloak. James had the map balanced on his hands and every few minutes they would have to stop to retrieve it from the ground when James dropped it to fix his glasses as they slid down his nose.

_Thump. _"Really Prongs?" Remus sighed. "Should I hold the map?"

"No I'm perfectly capa-" James stopped dead in his tracks to pick up the map yet again and Sirius came crashing to the ground.

"Bloody hell Prongs. Just let Moony hold the map."

"I can handle it!" He countered, clutching the map close to his chest.

"Guys, it's getting late. We should probably go to the shrieking shack." Remus was right, as usual. They made their way to the shrieking shack as fast as their legs could take them, which was actually quite slow considering three boys and a rat were under a cloak made for someone roughly the size of a fourth year.

The whomping willow loomed ahead and Peter raced to touch the knot at the base of the wildly swinging tree. Remus was already hunched over in pain and Sirius ushered him into the short space by the tree. Once Remus was safely inside Sirius grinned at James.

"Ready?"

"Of course." With one final knowing look shared between the boys they transformed into a stag and a large black dog. 'Good luck,' James tried to say with a nod.

As best friends generally do, Sirius understood.

* * *

James woke up on the hard ground of the shrieking shack. Peter was already stretching beside him, but Sirius and Remus were fast asleep. After shaking them awake, James and Sirius helped Remus hobble to the hospital wing. Peter was not with them because he said he had to run off to finish his charms assignment.

A few fresh scars littered Remus's arms and cheeks, but whenever James or Sirius would begin to ask Remus if he was alright he would wave them off. "I'm fine. Honestly," He would insist and James began to think that Remus was sounding like Lily.

Only after Madam Pomfrey helped them to the cot that seemed to be permanently reserved for Remus and she gave him a sleeping potion did James and Sirius leave. It did take a bit of coaxing on Madam Pomfrey's part.

"I can take care of him, you boys should get some rest."

"But we need to keep watch over Remus in case anything dodgy happens." Sirius said.

She sent him a scathing look. "Mr. Lupin will be just fine, unless you continue to hover over me, I need to patch him up."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Potter."

"But-"

"_Mr. Potter_!If you don't leave this instant with Mr. Black I can assure you that you will receive a detention.

Sirius snorted. "Poppy, you should know that marauders aren't scared of a little detention."

There was a few more minutes of this back and forth before Madam Pofrey managed to get them out of the hospital wing.

"We should do something funny. We're marauders." James stated.

"Do you still have Evans's knickers?"

James turned red at this. "Yes, but I don't-"

Sirius only grinned. "Perfect."

**A/N So what did you think? I'm really excited for some maraudering. Any feedback would be great if you have time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for the nice reviews, for following, and favoriting. To those of you asking, I don't think James will find out what happened until at least chapter ten, maybe more. **

**Anyway, good reading!**

**Lily Evans **

_Maybe I'm not fine_, was the thought that Lily woke up to. She was curled under the blanket in her scarlet and gold room and she felt the most comforted she had felt in weeks. At least until James Potter barged into her room.

"Wake up Evans!" He shouted, adjusting his tie around his neck. "You're going to be late to classes!" His loud voice only made her want to push herself further into her mountain of covers.

She doesn't answer, only forces herself out from under the blankets. He's watching her and he's not trying to be subtle about it, but for once Lily finds that there are more important things to worry about than Potter staring at her.

She gets ready at a painstakingly slow rate, finding small tasks to do between each large one, she did not want to go to charms.

But soon enough she was ready and she was going to be late. Lily rushed down the stairs, barely taking note of Potter's absence. Professor Flitwick was standing at the front of the room and although he was tiny, he exuded respect from the students.

Lily resisted the urge to drag her feet and took a seat next to Hestia. "Lily!" Hestia squealed. "How's your head dorm with James Potter?" She sent Lily a suggestive look.

"Oh, shut up Hest." For reasons Lily couldn't comprehend she blushed and even grinned when Hestia mentioned James.

Flitwick then began explaining the charms they would be using today. Lily finished on her first try.

Lily felt a strange feeling of someone staring at her and turned to see Henry Mulciber, a slytherin, staring at her with angry eyes. She shivered, Severus had told her that Mulciber was someone Lily should stay away from. Even though she and Severus weren't on good terms she still took his warning to heart.

So when Mulciber began a painfully slow walk to her table she flinched and nearly ran away. Hestia had went to talk to Mary MacDonald so Lily was alone. _He won't dare touch me in front of Professor Flitwick._

"Stay away from Snape." She jumped back at his abruptness.

Fear made her brave. "In case you haven't realized, Severus and I haven't been friends for over a year." She gritted her teeth, feeling more than she had felt in a while.

"I saw you talking to him in potions. We can't have him hanging 'round your kind."

"My kind?" Lily nearly shouted, appalled.

"Is the _mudblood_ going to run home to her mummy?" He spat the word out like it was as dirty as he considered her to be. The world spun and she gripped the desk for support. _I can't let him get to me, I can't let him see me cry._

But she just couldn't hold it in so she ran. "Miss Evans!" Flitwick called after her. His voice sounded further away than the corridor seemed. Lily stumbled down the corridor in a sad haze.

From the end of the corridor she vaguely heard James talking to Hestia and Mary, but Lily wasn't really paying attention. Not thinking she could make it any further, Lily collapsed onto the first flight of steps she saw. She finally let herself cry. Lily buried her face into her palms as a precaution against anyone who wants to make her feel worse.

"Lily," James sat next to her. "Don't let that prat get to you." She only buried her head deeper into her hands. It took every ounce of Lily's pride to hide her tearstained face.

"It'll be ok." He told her, but she knew it was a lie. If he knew what had happened during the summer, he would doubt his own words.

* * *

_A wand tilted Lily's chin back and she screamed, looking at the man who had caught her in this position. She still felt the burns of the word carved into her hip._

_"You've got such a pretty face," the masked man told her, his hot breath hitting her face full force. "It would be such a shame if I just slipped..." He sharply jerked his wand and Lily cried out in pain as she felt a cut open along her chin._

_Lily wouldn't cry, she couldn't give whoever this was the satisfaction. "I-I" She was beginning to feel dizzy. "The auror's will come."_

_The man snorted. "You're welcome to wait all you'd like, mudblood." He spat on the floor by her feet. "Crucio." Then he apparated away._

_Her body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out and she began to feel tears prick her eyes as she let out an anguished scream._

Lily woke up in a cold sweat and she looked around the room thankful that she had no dorm mates who would've woken up from her crying.

She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face. She regretfully looked into the mirror and the sight made her clutch at the sink to calm her shaking hands.

The scars were still there, she remembered receiving them as if it had been yesterday, it still haunted her dreams. The jagged scar was half hidden by her chin, but Lily noticed it as if it was taking over half of her face.

She pulled down the hem of her shirt, thankful that at least she wouldn't have to see those scars.

**Should Lily have more dreams like this in future chapters?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I wrote a chapter. It's shorter than my other ones which is saying a lot, but oh well, I tried.**

**James Potter**

Telling Snape that James had shagged Lily had been almost as funny as Sirius made it out to be.

"Hey Snape!" Severus turned around, but began to walk away once he realized who it was.

"How're you and Evans?" Sirius added snidely. James noticed Snape stiffen and he felt a small grin spread over his features.

"What are you playing at, Black?"

Sirius shrugged. "I just wanted to know if our dear Evans told you she was shagging Prongs."

"You're lying."

"I don't think so." James pulled the knickers from his back pocket and held them like some prize.

"Knowing you, you probably nicked them from a first year."

"If thinking that helps you sleep at night..." Sirius trailed off with a smirk.

Snape tensed. "She knows better than to associate with trash like you."

James laughed. "Firstly, if she was mates with you it shows that she clearly has no standards." James knew that he was also offending Lily with this comment, but she wasn't there to be upset. "And do you mean blood traitors? Because I'd gladly be a blood traitor if it meant being with her."

For a split second Snape's eyes shone in agreement, but then he was scowling again. "No I meant that your personality is rubbish. I think I know Lily a bit more than you."

He stormed away, but James would not let him have the last word. "You haven't known her for nearly two years."

* * *

The marauders got drunk on occasion. That night was such an instance.

The firewhiskey was warm in James's hand as he popped the top. The marauders were seated in various positions in James's head dorm. Peter and Sirius were seated on James's bed while the other two marauders leaned against said bed.

"James, you've got a nice setup. Can I snog Marly up here?" Sirius asked tipping his bottle back.

"Absolutely not, Pads, I don't want to sleep in a contaminated bed."

"You're not going to stop at snogging." Peter snorted and Sirius glared at him.

"Is Lily up here?" Remus asked taking a swig.

"Yeah, I think she's in her room."

They talked for a while longer before Remus finally managed to convince them that they needed their sleep and the marauders left to the Gryffindor dorms.

James quickly changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. His eyes felt heavy, though he blamed it on the alcohol, and the bed had never looked more inviting. He peeled back the covers and slipped under them, trying to clear his mind.

And then he heard it. A scream.

James shot from his covers, wand out. He would know that voice anywhere, it was Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't know if I'll be posting as frequently seeing as my life is super crazy with tests and volunteer work, but I'll be sure to post ****_at least _****once a week.**

**Lily Evans**

_"Don't touch her!" Lily screamed, tears blurring her vision. "It's not her fault that I'm like this!" _

_"Isn't it?" The distinctly male voice asked and raised his wand towards the quivering woman. "Avada kedavra!" The green light shot from the man's wand and the woman crumpled to the floor. It was particularly terrifying that the life could go out of someone in an instant._

_"No!" Lily shouted a second too late. She let out a choked sob as the man turned to her, his black cloak swishing over the floor. The man took a step closer and-_

"Lily! Lily, wake up, it was just a dream." She sat upright, feeling the tear tracks on her cheeks and the burning of her throat. James Potter hovered over her, unsure of what to do, with the most nervous look she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"That's the least of my worries." James sat on the edge of her bed. "What happened, was it about the summer?"

"What? No!" She answered too quickly.

"What happened to you over the summer?" Lily felt herself beginning to shake.

"Nothing, I promise." The lie didn't even sound convincing to her.

"You can't lie to me, I know you too well." He looked at her with such an earnest look that she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Then she did the most un-Gryffindor thing; she ran.

Lily rushed through the corridors, her feet moving faster than her mind as she hoped James wouldn't follow. He had much longer legs than her and could catch up quite easily.

She stumbled as she turned around to see if he had followed her; he hadn't. She rushed to the only place she knew she could go.

Dumbledore's office was the same as it always was. Dumbledore at his desk and many items that he had collected over the years surrounding him. _Does he ever sleep?_

"Miss Evans?" He asked, though he did not seem very surprised to see her. "Would you like to take a seat."

She shook her head. "No professor, I won't be long." Lily's eyes found the floor. "I-I have nightmares about what happened, every night. Can I have a potion? Or anything?"

"If you wish."

"I do."

"I'll inform Professor Slughorn, you'll have it by tomorrow."

Somehow Lily knew that Dumbledore wasn't happy about this. "Thank you professor."

The hallway was silent, aside from the padding of her feet along the floor, and it gave the castle an eerie quality. She knew she was avoiding her problem, that she should have asked to go home to sort out her issues. Then again, Lily didn't know if she would be able to handle it. That was why she was staying for Christmas this year. She had written a painfully short letter and had not bothered to open the reply because the content didn't matter, there was no chance she would go home unless she physically had to.

She didn't feel bad about snapping at James. He was so _damn _nosy. What did he care if she went through hell over the summer? It was none of his business. He expects that everyone worships him and she didn't have the tolerance to deal with him, especially now.

Lily reached the head dorm after a few more moments. Upon entering she noticed that her and James's shared common room was empty, but there was clear evidence that he had been there.

A teacup was lying sideways on the table and the fire was lit. Lily sat on one of the two armchairs and straightened the cup. She was about to run upstairs to get a book when she noticed that James had a few strewn on the table. She picked up the closest one, Quidditch through the Ages, and began to read.

She couldn't go to sleep, not with the knowledge that another nightmare could come just as easily as the ones she's been having nightly. No, she would stay awake until tomorrow when she received the potion.

_I thought that things would be easier in Hogwarts. Why doesn't pain ever dull?_


	8. Chapter 8

**James Potter**

James woke up to an angry pounding in his head. It made his vision blurry and all his thoughts clouded.

"Hell!" He hissed in pain as he rushed to get ready. He'd have to stop at the hospital wing before classes.

_I'm probably being dramatic, but bloody hell it hurts!_

"Poppy!" James called, causing the matron to look up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop-"

"Ow!" Madam Pomfrey immediately hushed and brought him to an empty cot. "My-my head..." He held his head in his hands trying to somehow stop the pain.

But then she was rolling her eyes. "You're simply overworked and too tired." She began to walk away. "Just rest Mr. Potter."

He began to take her advice, the pain beginning to dull, until he saw Lily Evans enter, her eyes frantically searching for something. Her hands were shaking and it looked like she hadn't slept in ages.

_Maybe she didn't fall asleep when she came back from her walk. I know I wouldn't want to. Those dreams seemed to torture her, I wonder what they're about..._

"Madam Pomfrey." Lily whispered, but with his headache, the words seemed like a scream. "I assume Headmaster Dumbledore informed you of the...potion."

The older woman sighed. "Yes, he did, but I don't suggest taking it unless you feel it's absolutely necessary."

Lily's eyes were wide and tearful. "Oh, don't worry, I do." Lily's hand reached for the purple vile which Madam Pomfrey deposited into her reaching hands. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes Miss Evans, I am quite aware of the events that took place over the summer." Her eyes softened. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." But James could tell that she didn't like it when people said those things to her. Then Lily left, her red hair whipping behind her as she placed the vial into an unseen pocket.

His head spun. Lily's problem was only a theory before, but now... _Bloody hell, Poppy rarely gets so emotional! What happened to Lily?_

"Now, Mr. Potter, are you-"

"Is Lily ok?" James hopped up, worry overtaking the headache that had been burning only a moment before.

Madam Pomfrey's mouth twitched for an instant before she simply closed her eyes. "No Mr. Potter, she is not ok."

**A/N If you couldn't tell, James is getting extremely close to finding out what happened That Summer (I really am shameless), but I'm sure you've already figured it out with her dreams.**

**Review, follow, favorite...you know, just make me feel good about myself :D **

**You're great.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so so sorry about what happened with this chapter, I had absolutely no idea. Anyways, your feedback is always appreciated :)**

**Lily Evans**

Lily didn't want to go to potions. She was opposed to the prospect of seeing Severus again. She felt even more miserable when he was around because he reminded her of everything that had happened between them. She was dealing with enough without that. Maybe she should talk to Slughorn about switching partners. Dumbledore surely told all of the teachers what happened over the summer.

She was very grateful for what Dumbledore had done for her. When _it _happened, the order of the phoenix had arrived before the aurors and he had made sure, by some miracle, that the story was under wraps. Lily had not realized how well he had done his job until she had spoken to James. His parents were top aurors and even he didn't know.

"What's wrong Lily?" Alice asked. She had begun to do this every morning, since they had returned to Hogwarts.

"Nothing." That had been Lily's classic response.

"We're not daft." Hestia chimed in. "We know something is wrong. It's nearly Christmas, you can finish moping."

Lily felt her temper flare and she was almost tempted to lift the hem of her shirt to show them the word that had been carved out where the man's wand had touched her. The scars that would never go away.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." Was what Lily answered instead.

"But we know you Lily!" Came Mary's indignant reply. "And you're not like this."

"Who are you to tell me who I am?" She turned on her heel and quickly ran out of the great hall. Away from that quiet, yet heated argument about something Lily could not control.

Her hands shook as she dropped to the floor beside the head dorm, dropping her head into her hands. She seemed to be doing this a lot, crying into her hands. Crying in general.

Why couldn't she just tell her friends? She trusted them, didn't she? Lily wasn't so sure anymore. Sure they were nice enough, but they wouldn't understand. She could never expect them to. She wiped her eyes and grabbed a fistful of her robes to calm her shaking hands.

_I can do this. It's only potions, right?_

But the closer she got to the door, the more the answer seemed to be 'no.' Thankfully the room was vacant aside for Slughorn. She took this opportunity to approach him.

"Hello professor," Lily said.

"Ah, Miss Evans, it's a pleasure to see you so eager to learn."

"Actually, sir, I was wondering if it would be possible to switch potions partners."

His face seemed to fall. "But the pair of you work so well together."

"Well, I'm sure Dumbledore mentioned my...summer." The professor nodded grimly. "And I don't want to-" She trailed off, choking on her own words. She didn't remember how hard it was to speak of losing her best friend, though it wasn't nearly as bad as the summer.

"I'll see what there is to be done Miss Evans." He sent her a pitying smile and she looked away quickly, taking her seat. Students began piling in, having just finished their breakfasts. Mary and Alice sent her apologetic looks, but she barely looked at them. The sadness she felt about them was only a wave in her tidal wave of emotions.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Both Chapter 11 and 12 are incredibly short so I'll be posting them either late tomorrow of the day after. And then Chapter 13 is longer than all of my other chapters because you finally find out what happened to her over the summer.**

**James Potter**

James Potter was genuinely surprised to see Lily Evans sitting in his seat. Peter's seat was empty and he was seated beside Snape. Peter who disliked Snape greatly sent James a look that clearly said, 'Help me, I think he's going to smother me with his greasy hair.' Of course, that was a perfectly acceptable concern.

James simply grinned at Peter who scowled in response. "Alright, Evens?" He asked, dropping into the seat beside her.

"Sod off." She told him, burying her head further into her arms.

"Well you did steal my partner."

"Trust me, you weren't my first option. You weren't on the list at all." This was the Lily he remembered and he was glad she was back to normal until she sighed sadly and he knew that the new Lily was back.

"Poppy said that the potion takes about an hour to set in." He could see her stiffen. "Of course I don't know which potion, but I do know that you're not the same Evans you were before break."

He heard something like a muffled, "perceptive." But other than that she ignored him.

Slughorn gave out the instructions and once the ingredients were collected Lily and James began working. He could see her eyes now, those green eyes. She was intently focused on the task at hand, but there was some sort of sadness, an underlying sort of pain and... She turned away from his piercing gaze.

She continuously worked on the potion. Her hands, which had been shaky since the beginning of term, seemed somewhat steadier as she moved her wand over the bubbling cauldron.

His hand twitched at his side. He longed to hold her, to tell her everything would be ok. But she was Lily Evans and even when she was in this state it would be unacceptable. Her red hair fell dangerously close to the cauldron as she leaned over to get a good look at the brewing potion.

She was just as beautiful as she had always been. That was at least one comfort.

"Lily..." She looked up. "We're sharing a common room and I was thinking that we should get along."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "No." James took a step back, surprised by her response. "I can't be friends with anyone. Not right now." She turned back to the cauldron, eyes downcast.

And that was when James made a silent vow to himself. It happened in that cold, slightly damp dungeon when he was uncomfortably close to a decent amount of Slytherins. He was going to befriend Lily Evans. He was going to fix her.

**A/N As always your reviews are much appreciated (I really do love attention).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lily Evans**

Lily's hands trembled at her sides, that had been happening a lot lately, though she had no idea as to why. It may have been the blame she placed on herself or the general sadness that coursed through her on a daily basis, but that wasn't what occupied her mind.

James Potter had become her new potions partner and she could see that he was worried about her. He was so very close to figuring out the secrets that she had so carefully tucked away. But the past never did go away. That wasn't on her mind though.

She was thinking about her family. About that quiet house on that tiny muggle street. She thought about how empty it probably was and about how if it were any other year she would be itching to get home for the holidays. She began to pen out a letter.

_Dear _

_Hello. __How is it at home? __How was work today? School was a bit boring today and I'm __not doing much better__ fine._

_Love, Lily_

The note was pathetic, but she couldn't find it in herself to write anything better. The words that she had crossed out were now invisible under the splotches of ink and she sighed, she wanted to talk about how she felt. They were the only people who would understand, but Petunia blamed it on her because she was a witch.

Lily's hair fanned out behind her as she opened the window, letting a gust of air rush in. Her owl, Jetson, hooted merrily in his cage and stuck his leg out in preparation for the letter. Once it was tied Jetson was off, his wings spread out as he flew through the air.

It was times like these that Lily wished she was a bird. She wished she could fly away from her problems almost as easily as breathing. The air was beginning to make Lily shiver so she closed her window and began to get ready for a night in with an excellent book.

She vaguely heard James yell her name and something that sounded like potions, but she decided she would ignore it. Lily tossed her shirt into her laundry bin and grabbed a shirt from her drawers. Just as she was about to pull it on, the door flew open.

"...Need to borrow the potions-" James stopped talking, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Lily let out a short gasp and held back the tears. It was the first time she had ever wished James was staring at her chest because, she noticed, his eyes were locked on the scar.

**A/N You can review and all that if you want.**


	12. Chapter 12

**James Potter**

"What the hell?" James finally managed to find his voice. With shaky hands Lily pulled the shirt on, but James walked over and lifted the hem, exposing the scar he had just seen.

It was written in a messy cursive and it stood out boldly against Lily's pale skin. 'Mudblood' was the single word engraved into her side.

"Get off!" She yanked her shirt from his limp hands. "You've no right to touch me!" She screamed this, but she sounded more nervous than angry.

"What the hell?" He repeated, his voice rising. She flinched, tears filling her large eyes, but some things were more important than Lily's feelings.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, scampering across the room. He watched her, his eyes wide, his breath caught.

_Oh. Bloody hell. What the bloody hell is going on?_

"Lily, does this have to do with the summer?" Wetness slid from her eyes as she clutched the bed post so hard her knuckles turned white. "What is going on?"

"I can't!" She stumbled into the wall. "I can't tell you."

"You have to!" James shouted back. "I come here and you're covered in horrific scars..." His voice had gone quiet. "I just want to help you Lily."

"It's none of your business. I don't need you to protect me." She spat out the words and he felt them stab at him.

"Please, Lily..." He trailed off and tried to meet her eyes, but she was looking anywhere but him. "I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you." This time she did meet his gaze. Her mouth was set in a hard line and she looked rather reluctant as she nodded.

"You can't tell anyone." She said quickly. "I'm going to tell you what happened...from the beginning."

**A/N Next chapter is super intense and you find out what happens That Summer. Also, side note, reviewing and favoriting will definately not hurt your chances of getting an earlier update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This chapter gets me so excited. I rewrote it so many times and there were at least ten parts that I had to cut out because they were basically useless. So review would literally be amazing. You're great.**

**Lily Evans**

It was an unnaturally warm summer in Cokeworth, but Lily was having a brilliant time. She was with her family, her mum and dad tried to be home most of the time, but it was hard because of their work.

That was why on July eleventh at three in the afternoon only Lily was home. She was on the couch, her legs propped up and her book balancing on her knees. She had tied her long hair into a plait because it kept falling into her eyes.

She was leaning over the pages, soaking in the words, when her back door was blown off of its hinges. The novel fell to the ground with a _thump_ that seemed to echo through the house in the most discomforting ways.

Then she saw them, or rather they saw her. Oi! It's the mudblood." Their hooded face turned to her and she didn't remember running, but she remembers, with utter clarity, that they were chasing her.

They were catching up and she silently cursed her short legs. They were within arms distance now and they used that to their advantage. One of the men grabbed her plait and yanked her back, hard. She bit her tongue and let out her first scream of the night.

"That's cute, the little mudblood thinks she can fight." One man snarled, tightening his grip on her hair. Lily wished she had her wand, she wished that she had not been foolish enough to leave it on her nightstand while she went to read.

"I must be off." The other man said. "But I'm sure you can handle this one, though I'm not sure why the dark lord-"

"Don't question him!" The man who had spoken of leaving apparated away.

The other man spun Lily around so she was facing him, but he still kept a firm grip on her arm as she struggled. "I want to see your eyes when you scream. I want to tear you apart. I want you to beg me to stop." She tried to run, to escape his hold, but it was no use. When she used her full strength he barely budged. "Petrificus totalus."

Lily was frozen to the spot. Her limbs were still and she couldn't move. Lily vaguely realized that she should not be able to speak, but she could.

Then he pulled out his wand and she wished she could run, she had never felt so cowardly. She wanted to hide. The man lifted her shirt and where his wand touched her, she felt searing pain. She screeched and begged him to stop, giving him exactly what he had said he wanted. It was one of the worst things Lily had ever felt. She couldn't feel anything, only her hip and the tears falling onto her cheeks.

Suddenly anger overtook everything besides the pain. _This death eater is cowardly. He has to petrify me, an unarmed, underage witch, just to scar me_

"You're a bloody coward!" Lily shouted. There was nothing more that he could do to her. He could kill her of course, but she was too hotheaded to think of that. "I'm unarmed and underage, what could I do to you before you cursed me?"

Through the mask, Lily could see his eyes turn cold. "You talk big for such a small mudblood." Lily ground her teeth at the title, but nonetheless the death eater freed her from the spell. She tumbled to the floor, hands clutching her side. The searing pain was still there. It burned white-hot and she was positive it would scar.

Then she heard the jangling of keys. _No, not now. Please, no._

"Lily, I'm home." Her mother's voice echoed in the house. "They let me off early, apparently there was some sort of-" Then her mother walked into the room and screamed.

"Mum!" Lily shouted. "Run!" But it was no use her mother froze like a deer caught in headlights. _Please, let her make it. I won't be able to bear it if she dies because of me..._

The man's attention was on Lily's mother, his head tilted to the side as if he were examining her. Then he reached for his wand.

"Don't touch her!" Lily screamed, tears blurring her vision. "It's not her fault that I'm like this!"

"Isn't it?" The distinctly male voice asked and raised his wand towards the quivering woman. "Avada kedavra!" The green light shot from the man's wand and her mother crumpled to the floor. It was particularly terrifying that the life could go out of someone in an instant.

"No!" Lily shouted a second too late. She let out a choked sob as the man turned to her, his black cloak swishing over the floor. The man took a step closer and grinned at her.

"Is the poor mudblood going to cry? Her muggle mummy is dead." Lily shakily fell to the floor. She knew she should be fighting, but she felt so empty.

The man was right in front of Lily now. "Stand up." She listened to him because she wanted at least a shred of pride. Lily could smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

His wand tilted Lily's chin back and she screamed, looking at the man who had caught her in this position. She still felt the burns of the word carved into her hip.

"You've got such a pretty face," the masked man told her, his hot breath hitting her face full force. "It would be such a shame if I just slipped..." He sharply jerked his wand and Lily cried out in pain as she felt a cut open along her chin.

Lily wouldn't cry, she couldn't give whoever this was the satisfaction. "I-I" She was beginning to feel dizzy. "The auror's will come."

The man snorted. "You're welcome to wait all you'd like, mudblood." He spat on the floor by her feet. "Crucio." He paused. "Take this as a warning from the dark lord." Then he apparated away.

Her body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out and she began to feel tears prick her eyes as she let out an anguished scream.

Lily didn't know how long it took the order to come, but it felt like centuries. Dumbledore helped her off of the ground, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Where are the aurors?"

"We arrived first." Dumbledore explained.

"Can you please not tell anyone about this? Not the aurors, not the students..." She began crying again.

"You have my word Miss Evans." Then he apparated away with her to St Mungo's. A healer wordlessly took Lily's hand and led the shaking girl to an available room.

She informed Lily that the scars would never properly heal, she would see them daily. It was then that Lily realized that there were both physical and emotional scars; she had both. Then the healer left Lily alone, with nothing but her scars for company.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am so incredibly sleep deprived and am in no mood to read this over so if you see a billion mistakes you can totally tell me.**

**James Potter**

James rarely left Lily out of his sight. He walked her to each of her classes and picked her up from them, even if it made him late. He could tell it bothered her, but that didn't stop him. He was still horrified by what that death eater had done to her and decided that he had to protect her from things like that, including the Slytherins who most likely already had the dark mark.

The other marauders were both confused and frustrated by James's behavior. Remus chalked it up to him taking his efforts of getting a date with Lily up a notch. Peter assumed he was already in a secret relationship with Lily. Then there was Sirius, he was suspicious. He didn't agree with the other marauder's assumptions because he knew James the best and he saw the determined and sorrowful look that he always had when anyone mentioned Lily.

It was a Tuesday when Sirius finally managed to stop James in the halls.

"Hey, mate, do you mind moving? I've got to meet Lily, her class is nearly over." James cast a worried look over Sirius's shoulder.

"What are you on about? I think Lily can handle walking back from _one _class by herself." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot, you don't understand. Move."

"Then help me understand, because it really feels like I'm losing my best friend."

James sighed and slouched. "I-Lily's been through too much and I don't want her to go through more." Sirius tilted his head questioningly. "I can't tell you, it's not my secret, but we'll do something tonight. Anything you want." Sirius grinned at this.

"Alright, deal, but I'll find out what happened to her eventually." James grinned at Sirius's determination before he sped down the corridors.

Lily was just exiting when he caught up. She was talking to Marlene McKinnon and she seemed to chat a little more freely than she had this entire school year. Maybe telling her story took some sort of weight off of her shoulders.

Marlene caught James's eye and grinned at him and mouthed a thank you, for what James didn't know, before walking away.

"How was class?" James asked Lily, coming to her side.

"It was alright." They walked in step towards the great hall and once in a while James's hand brushed Lily's and he could see a blush creep up her cheeks, it made him grin.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He asked her, stopping just short of the great hall.

"Do I have a choice?" He shook his head and led her onto the grounds. She was talking more now, but he could still see the weight of her past on her shoulders.

Then they stopped on the quidditch pitch and he turned to smirk at her. "Care for a friendly game?"

"I don't play quidditch."

"Come on, I'll teach you." And he did. He watched her clumsily shoot through the sky and make turns that were too wide, but he never once commented. Because she was smiling. He didn't know how much he had missed that smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lily Evans**

It was Christmas Eve and Lily managed to feel somewhat happy about the oncoming holiday. During breakfast Lily received a letter from her father.

_Dear Lily,_

_Work is going well. I'm glad you're doing alright, but I am disappointed that I won't be seeing you over the holidays. Mum would've wanted-_

That was where Lily stopped reading and proceeded to rip the letter to shreds. Lily didn't want to read about what her mum wanted, her mum didn't want to die, but that hadn't changed the outcome.

She tossed the pieces of the letter into the head dorm's fire.

Then her thoughts were consumed with James. He knew more things about her than even her closest friends. He knew the biggest secret she'd ever had while her friends knew small details about her, like her middle name or her favorite color. Even then James was making an effort to learn those silly facts.

She didn't think she fancied him. Sometimes he made her blush or laugh, but she didn't think that she was ready to fancy anyone.

It was close to midnight when James came into the head dorm. He was covered in snow and he was breathing heavily. "Lily, come out with me. We're having a white Christmas." She sprang from the armchair and immediately ran to put on layers of her warmest clothes.

Once they were both bundled up she prepared to cast a disillusionment charm over herself, but James shook his head and held up a silvery cloak.

"You've told me your secrets, this is mine. I've an invisibility cloak, it's been passed down through the generations." He tossed the cloak over their heads. James had to crouch awkwardly and they had to press themselves close together to remain unseen.

The instant they were outside, Lily ran out from under the cloak. "It's beautiful." She took in a deep breath of the icy air and felt her cheeks begin to cool.

"I know." James pulled her down into the snow beside him. They chatted for a bit and she was feeling more and more comfortable with him when he suddenly sat up in the snow. She followed him and looked at him curiously.

"James, what's wrong?" He flinched at his name and she noticed his eyes flitting to her lips.

"I don't want to...I want to be your friend." He whispered. "I really shouldn't."

"James, what is it?"

Then he shrugged and turned to face Lily, inching closer to her. His lips brushed hers in the most tender way, but she wasn't having it. Lily yanked him closer to her, leaving barely any room between them. And then she felt it. There weren't sparks, she didn't want to marry him, but she did want more because he made her mind blank. He made her forget, momentarily, everything; from the summer to her own name.

She felt him separate from her, but she wanted more, she didn't want to see the memories that were rushing back. He was sitting still, dazed, not realizing that she needed more, not realizing that he was a million times better than any dreamless sleep potion.

Then she pulled him closer by his collar, "I'm going to kiss you now, ok Potter?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. He mumbled her name against her lips, but she couldn't get a word out because he smelled like leather and broom polish and the scent was slowly wrapping around her, clouding her mind.

And she never wanted it to end.

**A/N It's moving fast, I know, but that's how I always imagined Lily and James. Hotheaded, unable to sit still, all the works. So that's the chapter, I'd love to hear your honest opinions and all that. Really, it means a lot, you're great.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N If I'm being honest, this was my absolute favorite chapter to write. I loved the conversation between James and Lily and just... I'll let you get to the chapter, that is why you came anyway.**

**James Potter**

Lily had been avoiding James ever since Christmas when they'd kissed. She was always gone by the time he came to get her from class and when he did manage to see her she would always say she had to study for NEWTS.

Suddenly that kiss didn't seem very worth it anymore. He had really thought he was making progress with her, but now...

"Hell." He muttered under his breath, causing Remus to turn to him with an amused smile.

"Are you alright James?"

"No." James placed his head on the worn library table.

"That's nice. Quit making a racket." Remus turned back to his task, writing his potions essay.

"I swear, she kissed me back." Remus sighed and placed his quill down, realizing that he would not be able to get any work done. "Bloody hell, Moony, I don't understand her."

"Were you absolutely sure she wanted you to snog her?"

"No, but-" He sighed. "She snogged me again after."

"Maybe she thinks you're overbearing."

"She does not!"

"If you say so." Remus shrugged. "Can I finish my work?"

"No."

Remus sighed. "Get out of the library, James."

"I don't need you anyway." James left, shaking his head. _Have I really just been kicked out of the library by my mate? _He shrugged off that odd thought and went to look for Sirius, to take his mind off of this, or Lily, to help him understand this.

He ended up finding Sirius. He was with Peter, lounging by the marauder's tree, the map spread over his lap.

"We were wondering when you would find us." Peter said when James sat down beside them.

"You'd think someone had tried to insult Lily with the way you were aggressively stomping through the corridors."

"It wasn't aggressive."

"Sure, sure." Sirius waved him off and dumped the map into James's lap. "She's in the astronomy tower." James opened his mouth in protest until Sirius snorted. "Come off it, mate. We know you're looking for her. All you can talk about is the fact that Lily Evans actually snogged you." James sat with them for a few more moments before heading off to the astronomy tower.

Lily was sitting dangerously close to the edge of the tower, a trail of smoke floating from her mouth.

"You smoke?" James asked curiously.

She didn't even sound surprised. "Only sometimes." She breathed out another cloud of smoke. "It distracts me, you know? It's a process, I don't really think about it anymore."

"You're going to fall."

"I've been here for hours, I think I can manage." She snuffed out the flame before tossing the cigarette down, watching it drop to the ground.

James sighed. "You've been avoiding me."

"Yes."

"You're not going to deny it?"

"There really isn't a point."

"No, there isn't." He sat beside her, staring at the way his legs hung over the edge of the tower. "Why are you avoiding me? I thought...that we were making progress and I don't understand what happened."

"I kissed you, that's what happened."

"So what? I kissed you too." Then he turned to look at her. She smelled strongly of ash with undertones of her usual apple. Her hair was in a simple tail, tossed over one shoulder, and James couldn't help but compare it to a great fire against the black and white of her clothes.

"Yes, you did." She bit her lip, a nervous habit she had acquired in the recent months. "But I can't do anything with you James. You're alright, but I don't even know you. And-and I'm so broken." Her head shot up, eyes ablaze. "Why did you kiss me in the first place?"

"You're not broken." He said, carefully avoiding her question. "You're just scarred. And anyway, my mum says there's nothing magic can't repair. Conveniently I'm a wizard." He shot her a smirk.

"But I'm a witch, I should be able to fix myself. I shouldn't need anyone."

"You don't need someone to fix you. Sometimes we require other people to lean on, that's what you need. You're going to fix yourself, ok Lily? And maybe I'll help."

Her hand brushed his. "I'd like that."

**A/N As I said in my last chapter, I'd love honest reviews. Really, even if there's something you don't like about it. I really take your comments to heart and it helps me fix my mistakes or inspires me to write another chapter. Anyway, continue being lovely!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lily Evans**

Lily didn't allow herself to think about her snog with James. She also didn't think about the actual reason she had avoided him, because she wanted to snog him again. Only she didn't.

Her feelings confused her, they jumbled in her mind until they were all she could think of.

The snog was great, he helped her forget, but she wasn't alright, she couldn't do something like that to James. But the question she found herself asking on too many occasions was, will I do that to him? She knew it was wrong, but she wanted him. She wanted him to fix her and snog her until she was better, but that wouldn't happen and she knew it.

She could tell that he fancied her, she had always known, but he seemed so oblivious to her feelings that seemed to be bubbling over whenever he was around. It infuriated her that he couldn't see how much she wanted him to ask her to Hogsmeade or anything really.

_I have it bad._ Lily sighed and tried to concentrate on her charms essay. She had barely even been paying attention in class. This was where her trusty friend came in, the library. That was why she had been holed up in the nearly empty library, scouring through dozens of charms books, trying to find exactly what she needed.

She bit her lip, head bent in concentration, she was finally getting a good understanding of the lesson.

"You look terrible." Sirius took a seat next to Lily.

"Oh." She muttered distractedly. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun that framed her thin face strangely and she was wearing her baggiest clothes.

"I just thought you'd like to know that you're never going to catch a bloke's eye looking like that." He winked at her, a grin spreading across his face. "Not that you need one, you've got Prongs."

_I haven't got him..._ "I don't need a bloke."

"That's where you're wrong Evans. Every bird needs a good bloke."

"I don't know whether I should be offended that you think I can't survive by myself or not."

Sirius grinned. "Ah, that's the Evans I know." She noticed that his eyes had a mischievous sort of glint to it. "Always one to protect her own dignity."

Lily sighed before turning back to her charms work. I really need to learn this...

But Sirius didn't seem to agree. "Charms? That class is a bore." He tipped his chair back onto the back two legs, lounging on the chair gracefully.

Lily made a sort of grunt of disapproval. "I like charms."That may not be the absolute truth, but Black will never know that...

"Ah, of course." He straightened his chair and stood up. "I'll be off Evans. Don't miss me too much."

"I'll try."

"Though it breaks your heart." Sirius agreed before spinning on his heel and practically gliding away.

Lily sighed, her eyes darting around the room. She ached to move, she couldn't sit in the library anymore, she needed to do something, anything.

"Lily, can you help me with the charms assignment?" Peter Pettigrew's anxious, flushed face came into view.

She groaned, _maybe everything besides that._

**A/N Ok I'll finally admit it...I really like reviews. They make my day and I'm so thankful for any kind of feedback anyone gives me. And I love the idea of Sirius and Lily as friends, I don't really know why. But that's all I have today. Chapter 18 will be up sometime in the near future, but it's hard to write while studying for finals. So please just try to be patient, I'll try to post at least once a week, but closer to the beginning of June I might not be able to. That's all. Whoever actually reads my ramblings deserves some kind of award because I just go on and on and...well you get the point. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Do me a favor and tell me what you think. Thaaaaaaanks.**

**James Potter**

It was the day after the full moon. James was always stressed on this day because Remus was stuck in the hospital wing and James felt rubbish. He couldn't do a thing to help Remus.

That was why at quidditch practice he was particularly spiteful.

"You lot are bloody worthless. Faster!" James shouted, his broom swerving around the aforementioned worthless teammates.

"McGonagall was mad to make you captain." Sirius muttered darkly.

"Quite the mouth you have, Black!" James mock applauded. "Fifty laps around the pitch! All of you tossers."

The tired team started on their laps. James was always like this when it came to quidditch. He would take everything too seriously and comments that would usually pass right by him with no more than a sarcastic grin were now deemed worthy of an infinite number of laps.

It really could be worse, James had been known to make them practice in the rain and snow. He was competitive to say the least.

"What did I say about being faster?"

"Someone really has to hit him." Marlene McKinnon said to Sirius as she zoomed past James who was growing redder from the yelling.

"You're welcome to do it any time you please." James growled, following Marlene around the pitch. "At least after you finish your laps." Marlene shrugged grimly. "I'd figured as much." Then suddenly Marlene stopped and flew over to James. "Can I have a word?" They flew to the ground and dismounted their brooms, flinging them over their shoulders in perfect sync.

"What's wrong McKinnon?" James asked.

"Nothing, James." She answered with a grin. "You saw Lily at the beginning of the year. She was absolutely miserable, she didn't talk, she would barely eat... The worst part was that she wouldn't tell us what was wrong, we were so worried about her. I'm not sure what you did, or how you got her to let you in, but I'm so grateful. I really am." Marlene looked at him with kinder eyes than he had ever seen grace the girls sharp features.

"You're welcome?" What was he supposed to respond to that?

"If you ever need anything, any advice about Lily, you can ask me, alright? I owe you." And with that the brunette shot off into the air once again.

"I'm giving up, Potter!" Sirius shouted after a few more minutes, hurtling to the ground. "I've tolerated you being captain for far too long. Oi! You lot, come down too." The teammates shared a nervous look before following Sirius's instructions.

"Sure, sure." James grinned. "I just hope you know that I'm going to charm your hair."

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius said placing a hand on his precious locks.

His hair was blue by evening.

James woke in his head dorm when a chunk of hair began to choke him.

"I'm so sorry!" He heard Lily shout and yank her hair out of his mouth. Upon finding his glasses he noticed that Lily's face was flushed red and that she was hastily tucking her hair into a bun.

"What were you doing?" He asked slowly, his mind not fully processing what had just happened.

"Umm..." Lily's eyes frantically scanned the room. "I-er-I left my...homework here. Yes, that's it! My homework."

Maybe if James had been in a right state of mind he would have noticed how embarrassed she looked and that her homework couldn't have possibly been anywhere near his bed. But he didn't notice, he simply shrugged and stumbled out of bed. He heard Lily gasp.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I don't even know why I thought this was so funny.**

**Lily Evans**

James didn't sleep with a shirt on. Bloody hell, he didn't sleep with a shirt on. She heard herself gasp audibly, but quickly shoved her hand over her mouth. He wasn't exactly muscular, but the constant quidditch had done _something. _Something that made Lily want to jump his bones.

_Calm down, Lily. _She was positively bonkers, she realized.

After a particular bad night, her mind swimming with visions of her mother screaming, she longed to forget, she longed for James. She had stumbled to his room, her eyes rubbed raw and rimmed red, fully planning to snog him in his sleep. It may not have been a terribly brilliant plan, but it was the best one she had. And it seemed to be going flawlessly until her bloody hair had fallen into his mouth.

Her downward spiral only continued when James stood, exposing his chest. "What's wrong? Sirius hasn't charmed my hair, has he?" It didn't help that his morning voice was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

"Er...no. I thought I saw a mouse. Must've been my imagination." She laughed nervously, her hands locked behind her back. She looked anywhere but him.

"A mouse? I don't think I've ever seen so much as a fly at Hogwarts."

"You've never seen the mice? Big problem, that's what Professor McGonagall says anyway." Lily began to rock back and forth on her heels, she was particularly terrible at lying. "I volunteered to help trap them, they're as big as...the knight bus! I'm surprised you haven't seen them." _As big as the knight bus? All I want is a snog..._

"As big as the knight bus? I surely would've noticed them."

"Er...no. They got ahold of polyjuice potion, they've been transforming into students. It's a big problem."

"I see." Lily briefly considered shooting the killing curse at herself. Her lie was preposterous.

"Oh, yes."

"Can you let me pass? I've got to use the loo." She stumbled away awkwardly. "Thanks." She definitely considered offing herself a plausible solution.

She stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds before scampering back to her dorm where she promptly buried herself under her blankets and decided to not move from that spot. Ever.

* * *

"You have to come out sometime." Mary said, jabbing Lily in the side. The only proof that Lily was actually buried under the mountain of blankets was the strand of ginger hair that peeked from the covers and the Lily sized lump that was clearly visible.

"I agree." Alice chimed in. "I brought chocolates."

"Chocolates you say?" Lily popped up, her hair in straggled knots around her face.

Hestia laughed. "Yes." She threw a chocolate frog at Lily, hitting her squarely in the nose.

"Ouch." Lily picked up the offending object and popped it into her mouth before it could hop away. "Dumbledore." She sighed pulling out the card solemnly. "All I ever get is Dumbledore..."

"Why are you actually upset?" Mary asked around a bertie bot's every flavour bean.

Lily's ears turned a shade of red darker than even her hair. "I acted like an idiot around James."

"How?" Hestia questioned.

Lily sighed and began telling them a modified version of the story, they still didn't know about her summer. She started by saying she had left something in James's dorm and he had woken up from the noise she was making. Then she told them about his evident shirtless-ness and her mortifying response.

"You dolt!" Mary laughed. "I'd love to see those mice the size of the knight bus."

"Ok, we get it, I'm an idiot."

"No, you're just Lily."

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Absolutely."

"Get out of my dorm." And they did, leaving Lily to brood in silence.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N It's my birthday so I posted this. So happy birthday to me, huzzah!**

**James Potter**

_Wait a moment, mice the size of the knight bus? Does she think I'm an idiot? _James came out of the shower fully prepared to ask Lily what the hell she was thinking, but instead was met with an empty room.

He could hear Hestia, Mary, and Alice talking on their way out of Lily's room, but he barely paid them any mind. When James Potter was on a mission he did not give up.

Her green eyes were just peeking out from where she lay on the bed. Her hair was a sprawling mess, but when she saw him she made a vain attempt to put it into some order.

"Lily?" His voice rang out in the room and he could've almost sworn that he heard Lily _hiss._

"I'm trying to off myself, bugger off."

"Do it later. McGonagall needs you to help with the mice."

"The ones the size of the knight bus?"

"Those are the ones." He grinned and sat down on the bed. "What did you actually see?"

She turned red. "That's none of your business." She sat up straighter. "But I will tell you if you tell me where you went off to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She practically snorted. "You came back at around three in the morning."

He felt his heart stop, but he tried to remain casual as he stood up. "I think I'll tell you, just not today."

"Mate, you're an even bigger prick than I reckoned." Peter said when James finished relaying his conversation with Lily.

"I agree." Remus said not bothering to look up from his book.

"At least look at me when you insult me." James grumbled.

"I don't have to, I can multitask."

Sirius grinned. "I, for one, think the dramatic exit is the irrational part. We're not in a film, you don't need to act all broody."

"I'm not broody. You're the tortured rebel."

"At least I didn't believe that McGonagall set up a team to catch unnaturally large mice that were consequentially turning into students."

"Well Goyle has been seeming more daft as of late." Remus reasoned.

"I don't doubt that." Peter added from his bed, which James was taking up half of.

"What do you mean?"

"He's started getting tutored by Malfoy. I doubt Malfoy knows any more than Goyle."

"Getting tutored my arse." Sirius grumbled. "I think he's become a death eater."

"Just like Reg-" Peter started.

"Shut up, shut the bloody hell up Peter." James said through clenched teeth.

"What about Regulus?"Sirius's grey eyes had gone wide. "How do you know?"

"We don't-"

"Tell me!"

"His sleeve was rolled up a smidge too high." Remus said cautiously.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouted before running out of the dormitory.

"Peter, you absolute prat!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Forget it."

Then the remaining marauders lapsed into an uneasy silence.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lily Evans**

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily sighed at her reflection. "No, that's too forward." She ran a hand through her once tidy red locks. "Maybe we can go for a butterbeer sometime." She fell back onto her bed. "Nothing comes out right."

_Why can't I just ask? I shouldn't be nervous about James Potter. I should be nervous about NEWTS and getting a job and the real world. I'm still bonkers._

But then she remembered something, _I'm Lily Evans, top of my classes, I can do something. I can use some of my knowledge to my benefit._

A slow smile spread over her face as she formulated a plan. She, Lily Evans, was going to be sneaky.

It was just past two in the morning when Lily Evans snuck away to the cold, dank dungeons. Her feet fell onto the ground without a sound thanks to the silencing charm she had placed on herself.

Once she opened the door with a simple alohomora and rolled up her sleeves to begin her work. She collected a cauldron and all of the ingredients she could possibly need. Although she had memorized this specific potion, she still brought out a potions book for good measure. This would be a difficult one.

The brew was simmering soon after, small droplets leaping over the potions surface.

She grinned at the perfection of what she had made before bottling it and slipping it into her robe. Lily cleaned the cauldron with a scourgify, returned the book to its original place and cleaned her small mess. The dungeon looked untouched.

After locking the door, she headed back to the heads dorm trying her best to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris, neither of which seemed to sleep at all.

She turned the potion in her hands, _should I really do this? Can't I just do this the traditional way? _Lily sighed and sat on the floor of her dorm, her back against her bed. Then she uncorked the vile to peer at the golden liquid inside. _I just made felix felicis to ask James Potter on a date. I might as well drink it._

Lily downed the vile.

* * *

He was sleeping when she stumbled into his room. She was feeling entirely calm, none of the usual heart slamming, stomach dropping, nerves were stopping her.

"James." She said into the darkness.

"Lily?"

"Lumos." Lily's face was illuminated as she took a few steps closer to where James lay. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Really? I mean- yes, of course!" He sat up in bed just as Lily sat across from him. "Are you sure because-"

She placed her hands on his neck and played with the hairs on his neck, leaning closer until they were only inches apart. "Don't be stupid, Potter. Just kiss me." Her hands slid from his neck down to his shoulders and he was only staring at her with a peculiar look in his eyes.

And then there was no space between them and the smell of leather enveloped Lily once more.

**A/N This whole story is a mess, I have absolutely no idea what is going on. Oh well. Anyway, review, I'd love to hear your opinions. **

**Side note: I was made aware by some lovely people that Felix Felicis takes at least 6 months to brew, but oh well. I do what I want. I'm a thug. I butcher the story you have come to love. Sorry, I'm terrible. Just ignore your logic.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I felt guilty about not updating so here it is. I somehow managed to write this between my all night study sessions and ****extravagant sushi consumption. Therefore, this might be seriously lacking in quality and you may or may not flinch whilst reading this. Don't say I didn't warn you. Good luck to anyone studying for finals and such, my heart goes out to you. **

**James Potter**

_Lily, Lily, Lily. _James looked down at Lily sleeping, her red hair spilling around James's pillows. Her pyjama pants were bunching up at the waist and she was buried deep in his blankets. _She slept in my bed and asked me out on a date. _His heart was nearly in his throat, _how has so much changed? _

He slipped out of his dorm and went to the Gryffindor common room in search of his friends. The only marauder in the common room was Sirius who was attempting to write something.

"What're you writing?" James asked.

"A letter to Andromeda, she just celebrated Dora's fourth birthday. I wanted to send something." Sirius replied, his eyes wandering.

"Well, you can finish later. Come up to the dorm, I've got news." Sirius shrugged and tossed his parchment into the rubbish bin, clearly unhappy with his work.

Remus and Peter were seated on the floor clearly locked in a heated match of wizard's chess.

"Bollocks!" Peter cried as Remus made his winning move.

"It's all skill, Pete. I could loan you a book on-"

"You're boring poor Wormtail to tears." Sirius proclaimed, taking a seat next to Peter. "Anyway what's your almighty proclamation, Prongs?" Remus and Peter's interest was piqued and they immediately looked expectantly at James.

James took a long breath. "You know Lily Evans?"

Remus sighed deeply, "Yes, we know Lily."

"Really? Who is she? Lovely name though, do you think she'll say yes if I propose?" Sirius asked.

"No." Peter replied flatly.

"Enough Padfoot." James replied, but his mood didn't sour much. "You see, Lily Evans asked _me _to Hogsmeade. You know what Hogsmeade is, right?"

"That's great James, but honestly, we've been going to Hogwarts for just as long as you and we've been to Hogsmeade. With _you_."

"Now we won't have to listen to him whine." Peter said.

"Just my thought Wormy. And no matter Moony, our dear Prongs is stupid in love." Sirius paused. "Is it time to bring it out?"

Peter nodded solemnly. "I think so."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"The secret firewhiskey." Remus said as if it were obvious, which it was, just not to James.

The marauders then proceeded to drink_. It's a nice change_, James thought, _drinking to celebrate something that happened between me and Lily rather than to forget her rejection._

And he sincerely hoped it stayed that way.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N It would mean the world if you reviewed because I wrote this instead of studying Europe and folk tales. So like reviewing would be nice. It'll make me feel less like a total waste when I inevitably fail my finals.**

**Lily Evans**

Lily had to admit that while James' bed was not the oddest place she had ever woken up, it was the comfiest. The bed smelled like James and the blankets were incredibly cozy. _Why aren't my blankets this soft? _But then Lily seemed to remember where she was and bolted upright.

"Oh hell, bloody hell. I can't believe I really did that." Her hand shot up to muss her hair and she flinched, she couldn't believe that she was now doing some of James's arrogant traits. She almost screamed. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her, she liked James, but she didn't. He was a prat, but he really wasn't.

The one thing that Lily was sure of was that she had to get out of James's room and fast.

_January 29_

Lily didn't talk to James much after that night she met with him in his room. Her feelings were jumbled and she thought that she needed to spend more time with her friends. But now her mind was clear, there certainly was a possibility that she could fancy James, but at the moment, she decided, she didn't want anything too serious, not with the war going on around them and the daily prophet proclaiming death every day. Besides, even if she wanted James she knew it was wrong, association with her could get him killed.

The only time she really spoke to him was to confirm that, yes they were still going to Hogsmeade together and no she was not avoiding him, she was studying for NEWTS. That wasn't technically a lie, she had been studying, and she mentally kicked herself for not revising earlier in the year.

"You look lovely, go meet him." Marlene said, appearing in the doorway of Lily's dorm. As to how she got in, Lily had no idea.

Lily snorted. "Please, I don't care how I look for James." That one was a lie, she most definitely cared. She had spent a great deal of time choosing a nice sweater and a skirt that was modest, but not too modest.

"If you say so." Marlene answered. "But really, he's getting impatient. He sent me up to get you." Lily opened her mouth to reply, but Marlene cut her off. "I know, you're going to tell me I ought to have told him to bugger off, but he really had the most pathetic look in his eyes."

"You've finally been seduced by James's natural charm?"

"Do you mean the fact that I think he looks like a sad puppy? Because really, I'm just a kind hearted person." Marlene gently tugged on Lily's sleeve. "Get down there."

Lily sent her a small smile and walked to the common room where James was waiting. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ah-erm-yes!" He blurted and then immediately cussed under his breath. She felt a little better that he was just as nervous as she was.

He took her hand and seemed rigid, as if waiting for her to hex him, but she didn't. She simply tried to ignore how warm his hands were in a vain attempt to stifle the redness that was blossoming in her cheeks.

They spoke until they got to the carriages about irrelevant topics such as magical creatures and defensive spells. James helped her up and suddenly Lily stiffened. _Is this a date? He's acting like it is, with his chivalry, but I'm not sure..._

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stuffed themselves in the carriage after Lily and James the latter of which sent them a confused and slightly ruffled glance.

"I ran out of chocolate." Remus offered. "And he wanted to spy on your date."

"This was an undercover mission Moony! You ruined everything." Sirius said, but he didn't seem too bitter about it. "Anyway, James, what are your plans with our dear Lily? I have to make sure she's in safe hands..."

Lily groaned. This would be a long carriage ride.

**Commenting on your comments: Redladybug12- I'll have you know that I took your comment from a while ago to heart and actually researched (a smidge) January 29, 1977 is actually a Saturday. Take that, I win, I think.**

**EmberskyofShadowclan- you're honestly great. I die of adorableness on a daily basis so I feel as though we connect on a spiritual level.**

**Erludovico- thanks for liking the short chapters because I can't write long things. And thanks for the support on Lily asking James out.**

**Fangirl002- Thank you for appreciating this story's value. You're value is noted.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N This was the most cringe-worthy thing I have ever written. And (SEGWAY) I'm taking like a weeks break because otherwise this will turn into a fanfiction about how Lily and James solved all of the math problems which would be rather pathetic.**

**James Potter**

"I hope I brought you the right flavour." James said to Lily, placing the bottle in front of her.

"Of butterbeer? It only comes in one flavour..." James silently cursed. _Why can't I be as calm as Lily? I keep making blunders and embarrassing myself._

"Oh, right, sorry." He sat across from her. The Three Broomsticks was loud and they almost had to shout to be heard through the Hogwarts students and teachers. And then she laughed which nearly made him bolt. Normally someone laughing on a date was a good sign, but this was anything but. It wasn't a chuckle either, she was full out laughing, her head was tipped back and she appeared to be trying to stop. James slammed his head into the table.

"You alright?" She asked, her laughter suddenly halted. "You banged your head pretty hard."

James felt the urge to run again. "I'm bloody brilliant." He replied, not bothering to lift his head.

"I'm sorry."She didn't sound like she meant it. "But you're so awkward and it's ridiculous. You're a marauder, you're almost always the center of attention, and here you are, mortified in front of _me._" _She doesn't understand. She's different, she's not like everyone else._

"I suppose your right." He lifted his head, but Lily wasn't looking at him. She was staring intently into her butterbeer, that only comes in one flavour mind you. James sighed, why couldn't he come up with a joke? This was, perhaps, the most cringe-worthy date he had ever been on.

"Hey, what did the man say to the boggart that looked like a clown?"

"What?"

"Riddikulus." She proceeded to stare at him with a blank expression.

_Couldn't she at least pretend to laugh?_

"Ha-ha." Lily muttered dryly. "Does that make you happy?"

_I really need to learn how to keep my thoughts to myself._

"I would agree."

_Bloody hell!_

"This really is a rubbish date." Lily conceded. "That's why you should let me lead." She pushed her chair back. "It was me who asked you out after all."

* * *

"If you think that I'm going to do this then you must be bonkers." James said.

"Hmm," Lily mused, "I never took you for the cautious one." She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm going to do it." They were stood atop a snow covered hill, Lily had conjured sleds and had just taught James how to operate one.

"No, Lily!" He shouted when the sled slipped down the incline. "You're going to die!" But, alas, she didn't. She landed neatly at the base of the hill.

"I'm fine." She made a show of spinning on her heel. "Not even a scratch."

_I can't let Lily Evans upstage me, I'm a Gryffindor...I'm a marauder. My pride is stinging._

He mounted the sled. "If I die then you have to attend my funeral."

"Alright, I promise if you die I'll attend your funeral." Lily grinned and waited expectantly.

James pushed forward, but he lacked the coordination to make the same neat landing as Lily and instead fell into the snow, knocking Lily down in the process.

_This is not helping my pride._

"Get off of me!" Lily cried from her undesirable position. James instead turned to get a full view of her face, those green eyes seemed slightly irritated at the moment.

"I'm quite comfortable."

"That makes one of us." Her breath lashed against his cheek and he then realized how close they were.

"You smell nice."

"I reckon that that is a rather creepy thing to say."

"Really?" He mused.

"Yes." He could tell that she was flustered now so he leaned down until his lips met hers.

She smelled like vanilla and something else that he couldn't recognize. Her hand had reached up and cupped his cheek, bringing him closer and she was using the other to muss his hair. He lifted his head with a grin.

"You smell like vanilla."

"It's still creepy."

**Comments**

**Erludovico- I'm like monster tall so I feel intense jealousy over your adorable height.**

**TheProductivePurplePrincess- Failing my finals makes this even more worth it. Oh and if you hadn't noticed, this is in fact an update.**

**redladybug12- Don't feel bad I was just being sarcastic, I like being right. And is this "communicating" enough for you?**

**EmberskyofShadowclan- Here is more James flustered-ness for you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I'm sick, so I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as I seem to think it is. I don't know, I can't proofread.**

**Lily Evans**

_March 14th_

Lily and James had been on a few dates since that day in January, but still, nothing particularly serious was going on between them.

Lily woke up in a better mood than she had for a while and immediately went to use the loo and freshen up.

"I got you something." James was standing in her doorway, a hastily wrapped box in his hands.

She stepped closer to get a better view of James. He looked slightly nervous, rocking on his heels. "My birthday was months ago."

"I know, it's not for your birthday." He told her. "Open it."

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said, but nonetheless took the box into her hands, well it may have been a box, but it was wrapped so badly that the edges of the wrapping paper stuck out like pricks from the side of the box. It took quite a few moments to unwrap the gift seeing as he had used a great deal of tape, he had to help her open it.

Finally it was opened and Lily peered inside. "What is this?" Lily asked removing the bear from inside the box.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"You'll have to do better than a bloody bear Potter."

* * *

_March 19th_

Lily double checked the rumpled letter in her pocket. Yes, James had definitely told her that they should meet by the black lake. She looked up but he was nowhere in sight.

"Boo!" Sirius shouted causing Lily to scream and fall into the black lake.

Just as she was beginning to push up to the surface of the lake something (Sirius) pushed her back downward. Just as she began to feel lightheaded she felt a hand pull her out of the lake.

She fell onto the ground, soaking wet, and coughing water into the grass.

"Be my girlfriend?" James asked once she had stopped with her coughing fit.

"You tried to drown me."

"No, that was Sirius. I saved you."

"Once your plan involves not killing me, we can talk."

"Oi, we weren't going to _kill _you!"

* * *

_March 23rd_

Lily was attempting to walk through the corridors when Peter Pettigrew abruptly pushed her into a broom closet. Her back slammed into something that smelled suspiciously of James. Upon turning around she saw that James Potter was indeed the something in question.

"I'm getting really sick of being shoved by your mates."

"You'll get over it soon enough." He grabbed her hands. "Lily, I really fancy you. You smell like vanilla, which is not a creepy thing to say." He gave her a pointed look. "I mean, the way you smell is lovely, but that's not why I fancy you. Anyway, you can be rather stupid at times, but it's ok because you're not entirely stupid."

"I hope you know that this isn't winning you any points."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. "People say a lot of things about you, but no one really understands, hell I don't either, but I'd like to. Because you're funny and smart and sometimes you let me have some of your chocolates which is pretty nice...the point is, I'd like it if you'd let me get to know you."

"Ok."

"What?"

"I don't know, ask your question."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Finally!"

"How did you come up with that?"

"My heart?"

"Do you mean Mary?"

"Yes, but I forgot most of her pointers."

"You're an idiot." She seemed to consider something. "But you're not entirely an idiot." She pulled him closer.

**Comments**

**GreekPrincess143****- ****Thanks for telling me about the error, you're great.**

**EmberskyofShadowclan****- ****I'm all about the innocent Jily fluff and if you are too then we speak the same language.**

**Erludovico****-** **I hope this one made you laugh as well :) and don't worry being tall doesn't help you much when you're not sporty.**


End file.
